coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Christina Rush
Christina Rush, better known as Chris, is the younger sister of Lilly Rush, and second child of Ellen Rush and Paul Cooper. The Rush sisters have endured a rocky relationship for years, particularly after Chris got involved with Lilly's partner Scotty Valens in 2005. The two would remain estranged for several more years until Chris returned in 2010, at which point Lilly learned Chris had an infant daughter. History Unlike Lilly, Chris inherited many negative traits from their mother. Like Ellen, she glosses over parts of her past and portrays them as innocently as possible, which often leads to letting down those who care about her. She is a flighty individual who has held many jobs and lived in various cities, though never for long. She and Lilly have been estranged for close to a decade, ever since she slept with Lilly's then-fiance, who was drunk at the time. Prior to moving back to Philadelphia, she lived in New York, where she worked at a flower shop in Soho. While working there, she became involved with her boss, Greg, who she claimed was the reason she eventually left New York. After moving back to Philadelphia, she asked to stay with Lilly, who at first refused and eventually relented when she became concerned for Chris' safety. Chris also began working as a bartender at O'Malley's, and became friendly with Scotty Valens, eventually sleeping with him shortly after the death of his fiance, Elisa. When it became apparent that Scotty had acted out of grief, Chris presented herself as someone he could talk to, and the two began a (mostly physical) relationship. Lilly found herself enjoying Chris' company, and the two began to make amends, which resulted in Lilly taking Chris out for her birthday. However when Chris revealed over dinner that she had been dating Scotty, Lilly reacted with rage, and walked out after accusing Chris of destroying everything she touched. No longer welcome at Lilly's, Chris then went to stay with Scotty. After being brushed off by Lilly, Detective Mark Phillips of the NYPD approached Scotty and informed him that Chris was wanted for credit card fraud back in New York. Upon being confronted, Chris denied intending to commit fraud, stating that her ex-boss (and ex-boyfriend) Greg had asked her to call in the credit card numbers claiming he had a standing business arrangement with the store. When asked if she thought that sounded legal, she admitted she didn't know, she was just trying to keep her job. She agreed to meet with Detective Phillips along with Scotty, who told her that if she was truly was innocent, she'd have nothing to worry about. When she was an hour and a half late for that scheduled meeting, Scotty went home to see what was keeping her, with Detective Phillips stating that he had a half an hour before Chris became a fugitive from the law. Upon arriving home, Scotty found only a note on his nightstand stating, "Scotty - Sorry, C.". By the time of their mother Ellen's fourth wedding, Chris was still on the run. Upon inquiring why Ellen hadn't asked Chris to be the maid of honor instead of her, Ellen gave a hesitant and flimsy answer, leading Lilly to state that even Ellen didn't know of Chris' whereabouts, as she was running from the law. Even after Ellen's death in 2007 and Lilly's subsequent shooting, Chris still did not resurface in Lilly's life. Christina eventually work out a deal with the New York D.A.'s office, sparing her any jail time. Finally in 2010, Christina resurfaced, as Lilly discovered her over at their father's house, right away Lilly storms off, but promises their dad that she will talk to her. Sometime later on, the two meet inside of a diner, Christina tells Lilly that she wants to come home be closer to her family. She pushes forward a photo of them taken when they were kids at the beach, during 1978. At first, Lilly acts as if she doesn't remember any of it and refuses to co-sign a rental agreement, due to her sister's record. While staying in a flophouse, Christina is assaulted and abducted by her boyfriend; Cliff, as one of his guys completely trashes the place. Soon after, Lilly receives a call from her father that Christina has gone missing and has taken some jewelry from his house. Lilly immediately heads over there finding that the place where her sister was staying is trashed, but then sees the photo on the floor of them as kids. We later learn that Christina is addicted to Oxycotin, and was involved with some bad men. After getting Scotty involved the two begin searching for her; leading all the way up to Jersey City Heights; New Jersey. Inside of her boyfriend's house they discover Christina lying on a matress, in a lot of pain in her stomach from being punched. It's then that Lilly realizes the importance of them being sisters, but doesn't understand what Christina is referring to by: We and She. Lilly soon discovers that she is referring to her daughter, whom is found by Lilly inside of a laundry basket. After knocking out Cliff, Lilly retrieves her gun and her niece as they all head back to Philly. Appearances Season 2 *Red Glare *Mind Hunters *Discretion *Yo, Adrian *Time to Crime *Revolution *Wishing *Schadenfreude *Kensington *Creatures of the Night *The Woods (mentioned) Season 3 *Beautiful Little Fool (mentioned) Season 7 *Almost Paradise *Shattered Rush, Christina Rush, Christina Category:Mothers